Thy 1000 Words
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: Sakura must deal with the life of a single parent with Danzou breathing down her neck. With low hopes of her love ever knowing, she must watch her friends play happy families, and her children go through crushes and enimies. Until it all goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**A new story YAY! Thank you to everyone who supported my first story and whoever hasn't seen it check it out. I hope you like it and R&R!**

**Disclaimer :**** Why won't you people leave me alone! I DON'T own Naruto (Though I wish I could help) And I don't own the song Pain from the game Xenosaga **

Chapter 1

_First we touch...  
And we hurt each other  
Then we tear our hearts apart  
We are too close  
And I can feel the pain  
Fill my empty heart  
__Is this pain too much for me?  
__Can I stay the same?  
__When this pain consumes my heart  
__Will I be able to hold on to my soul?!_

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

She was just after a fight with Team Hebi. Naruto, Lee, and Sai were on the squad along with her. She had used up alot of chakra, fighting Suigetsu while healing her teammates.

"Yes?" Sakura could hear his voice and so did not bother to open her eyes, she felt weak.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed from chakra exhaustion," he replied.

Something was wrong... was he snikering?

"What about Sasuke/"

"He beat me up and I didn't even get a scratch on him."

Now something was definitely wrong... Naruto would not say it like that.

She heard him leaving and decided to open her eyes. Black... nothing but black. She tried to move but couldn't. Sakura's chakra was almost completely gone but she should be able to move. It hit her. She was She was blindfolded and tied by chakra ropes.

"NARUTO!"

"I think she knows..." Suigetsu smirked at Jugo.

"Sasuke's not going to like this..." Karin started.

"I'll tell him when he gets back."

_Kindness is something I don't want or need  
__The sunshine would just  
__Dissolve me into light  
__Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh  
__So I can feel you all the day and night  
__And keep me from fading away_

FLASHBACK!

Naruto finally fell to the ground. Sasuke stepped towards him but Sakura stood in his way, exhausted.

"Move... This is between him and me. You don't understand, kunoichi."

"I think I know the situation pretty well, Sasuke."

"Sakura."

Was this her? This young woman, barely out of her teens, who had developed, Sasuke could not help but notice. She had kept up with Suigetsu, his weak, small Sakura. Wait... his? He remembered the last time they had encountered.

FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK!!

"I love you so much, it hurts!"

END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK!!

He shook it off and took another menacing step, still in the second state. She punched him with the little chakra she had left. He went flying.

SMASH!

It was not expected. She smirked and then collapsed.

Lee and Sai staggered to retrieve Sasuke, however, he was still, surprisingly, concious. Suigetsu held his sword to the unconcious Sakura's neck.

"Step back!"

Lee picked up Naruto and expected Suigetsu to release 'his cherry blossom' as soon as they backed off but he didn't.

Team Hebi vanished, and with them, Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee called.

END OF FLASHBACK!

_Even when  
__We behold each other  
__Somehow our eyes do not meet  
__And when you hold me in your strong embrace  
__Still I feel no heat  
__But it gives me such delight  
__To feel you closer now  
__I know I am true to myself though  
__It cuts deep into my heart somehow_

A little later, Sasuke returned to the camp.

"Eh, Sasuke... I brought you back something. I put it in your tent..." Suigetsu grinned.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"Just kill her..." she said, bluntly.

_'Her?' _Sasuke thought, _'What could Suigetsu have brought? What or... who?'_

He went into his tent to see a very frightened, tied up, blindfolded Sakura. Sasuke had a light blush: she was only in her (red) underwear. He could not help but stare and was then happy that she was blindfolded (he could still feel the aftermath of that punch...).

Her body has definitely changed from the twelve year old he once knew.

"Wh-who's there?" she gulped.

"Sasuke."

Sakura gasped, she felt like crying but now that she knew that Sasuke was her captor, she would not cry nor show any sign of her twelve-year-old self, which still lingered deep within her heart. She would not show that side, her weak side.

"Suigetsu!"

"Yes?" he popped his head through the tent and though she could not see him, she could sense that he was grinning widely at her.

"What the hell?!"

"She's a sizzling, hot kunoichi."

"Well I can see that!"

_'Damn it!' _he thought, realising what he had said.

Sakura blushed, hoping Sasuke did not see it. How could he still have that effect on her?

"What about...?"

"Oh, I thought it would be an evener greater present if she didn't have any, uh... wrapping."

"I'm naked!?"

"You still have your bra and panties... by the way red suits you," he defended and continued to Sasuke, "She's to help you."

"With what?"

"Oh you know getting rid of that problem you have... you know virginity," he snikered and dodged the kunai.

"Okay... okay. That's none of my business but she's a medical ninja, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Let's keep her."

Sasuke sighed and left the tent. Suigetsu sat down beside her. He had on her flat stomach.

"So... My name's Suigetsu!"

_'Naruto wannabe...' _she thought.

"And you are?"

"Sakura..." he flinched.

"...Haruno."

"Oh..." _'Shit' _

"You stripped me?"

"Yeah," he said happily.

_'Definitely a Naruto wannabe...'_

***

"Sasuke, listen to me! Having her is just too much trouble!"

"Yeah, I get that. Not much we can do now."

"We could leave her out in the forest to starve."

"Shut it, Flat Chest," Suigetsu turned to Jugo and whispered, "It's that Sakura girl, Sasuke told us about."

"Ah... You're not going to try any moves on her are you?"

"Well... We'll see."

***

"Lady Hokage!"

"Lee... How did the mission go?"

"We failed!"

"I see..."

"But there's more!"

Tsunade sighed and awaited the bad news. It was strange, Sakura usually told her.

"Naruto-kun is in hospital, injured and unconcious!"

_'Sakura must be with him'_

"And about Sakura-chan..."

Tsunade looked up.

"She's been captured..."

Lee waited for it.

"WHAT?!"

There it was.

***

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered.

"What?!" Kakashi yelled (yes yelled)

He awoke in the hospital to see his sensei speaking to Sai looking... worried? That was not like him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked over at him.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" he asked weakly.

"She's..."

Now Naruto was getting worried.

"...been captured by Sasuke..."

"**THAT TEME BASTERD!!! I WILL KILL HIM!!!"**

"Sure dickless. He's too strong. Sakura's probably already dead."

"**SHUT IT SAI!**" Naruto growled, eyes flashing red, "**TEME IS GOING TO REGRET THIS!"**

_Kindness is something I don't want need!  
__The sunshine would just  
__Dissolve me into night!  
__Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh!  
__So I can feel you all the day and night!  
__And keep me from fading away..._

**Naruto: Another story! Whooooo! Hey when are you writing a NaruSaku?  
****Me: Never! I love SasuSaku too much. Sides NaruSaku is too...  
****Sakura: Predictable  
****Naruto: What do ya mean?  
****Sasuke: The hero and the heroine... Yeah, predictable let the bad guy get the hot heroine  
****Sakura: (giggle)  
****Naruto: Hey didn't your first story have Sasuke kidnapping Sakura-chan  
****Me: Yeah but...  
****Naruto: Does that mean...  
****Me: Naruto. Shhhh!  
****Naruto: My min-  
****Me: Silence!  
****Sasuke & Sakura: (sigh) R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Good responce! I'm probably going to go back and forth with this and Sasuke's Final Fantasy.... in the progress of writing chapter 4 for that story XD  
This story has about six chapters so there won't be much of delay for this one.  
Don't expect a weekly update like my last story... my Junior Cert is too close *shudder* I had to hand up two reports today but I almost with my art project done which is about Naruto! Only my friends understand it... everyone else is just like ?_? including my teacher lol.**

**Disclaimer that I don't think I put in the last chapter: I do not own Naruto but me and my brother own my adorablr OC's so back off!**

Chapter 2

Sasuke went into his tent and saw Sakura's pale cheeks stained with dry tears. When he slipped his hand under her back, he felt her tense. As soon as he touched her skin, his hand tingled in a weird way. He sat her up and removed the blindfold. He saw the last tear fall and Sakura inwardly cursed at herself, he was not supposed to see any signs of weakness, but she was still frightened. He took two bowls in his hands. One had curry, the other had rice, he dunked the rice into the curry and took some in the chopsticks.

"Open your mouth."

Sakura obeyed and Sasuke started feeding Sakura.

Karin was not happy.

_'Suigetsu offered to feed that ugly bitch'_

"Why is he feeding her?!" she thought aloud, frustrated.

Suigetsu thought that she was talking to him.

"Because Sasuke's smart."

"Huh?"

"Why do you act so surprised? Do you doubt Sasuke's intelligence?" knowing this would annoy her.

"Agh! No the dumbo! Why is it smart feeding her?!" she replied, delivering fifty punches.

"I'd come onto her, you'd attempt, note 'attempt' to kill her, and well Big Guy is uncomfortable being around beautiful woman... Plus, he still has to revive his clan," he snickered the last part.

"I know, but he won't be doing it with her!"

"Ha! You think he will with **you**?" he snorted.

She opened and closed her mouth, then turned on her heel towards her tent, fuming.

"Tch, what a bitch."

***

It was a little later and Sasuke returned to his tent clothes in his hand, Karin's old Sound clothes. He cut her ropes and told her to put them on.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"So you like being, almost, naked."

"No, but I'm not wearing Sound village clothes," she replied calmly.

"If you do, I'll give you back your headband."

Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately checked the top of her head. When she discovered that it was gone, a look of disgust and anger overtook her face. Sakura tackled him...

Still in her underwear.

"Give it back!"

"Sakura get off!"

"I want my Konoha headband back!"

"Put on these clothes!"

"FINE!"

She got up and pulled the clothes on. A little tight around the bust but besides that, quite comfortable. Sasuke gave her the headband and she ignored her inner's squeal when their fingers touched. She lay down, stubbornly, and forced her eyes shut, faking sleep.

_'Sakura...'_

***

Sakura peeped one eye open to see if Sasuke was asleep.

_'Yes! He didn't retie the ropes; I'm going to get back to the Leaf... Hopefully I'll get changed, I wouldn't want them to think I've betrayed them... but what I'm wearing is a minor issue. All I need to do is make sure I don't wake anyone up!'_

She sneaked out of the tent to the empty camp, not realising that she wasn't the only one faking sleep.

It was raining.

***

It was raining. Naruto walked along the empty streets of Konoha. His tears mixed with the raindrops. The closest person to him, gone, kidnapped, possibly dead, by his own best friend's hands. If he had only be stronger, if he had killed Sasuke when he had the chance... but no, he did not, he spared him and let him go because he loved him like a brother. A year later this happens...

Naruto fell to his knees.

"Naruto-kun!" an angelic, female voice spoke out.

He looked up. Hinata stood there holding an umbrella. She rose him to his feet and hugged him, "Naruto-kun... I heard what happend. Sakura-chan's a good friend of mine. It's not your fault. I don't think Sasuke-san will do anything to Sakura-chan. We'll get her back..." she released him, "...don't worry."

"I don't know who he is anymore... I don't know what he's capable of."

"When you were younger, you both wanted to protect Sakura-chan because she brought you both happiness. Sasuke-san didn't show it but he protected her. I think that's still there."

Naruto's constnt optimism kicked in and he grinned widely at her, "You're right Hinata. Thanks!"

"I'll walk you to your apartment."

She raised the umbrella over his head.

When they reached his door, she smiled at him. He moved closer to her and she blushed lightly.

_'She's so... beautiful'_

He went to kiss her lightly on the cheek but when she turned, instead he caught her lips. He was about to pull away but she kissed back.

Both walked into the open door, still kissing. The door closed.

***

Sakura was at a waterfall not too far from the camp. She decided to take a break. She took off her 'new' boots, it was easier to walk without them, she was not used to the heels.

In a few hours, Sasuke would not find Sakura. Karin would cheer, Suigetsu would frown, and Jugo would feel unsure. Sasuke would not really care and move on. This is what Sakura predicted, not noticing the eyes watching her.

It was so quick; she barely knew what was going on until she was pinned to a tree.

"Sakura... What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke said calmly, but Sakura could tell he was losing his patience with her.

"Why won't you let me go?! You don't want me here!"

Sasuke didn't answer her, but grabbed her wrist, however she yanked away. Sakura concentrated her chakra and she began to run up the waterfall.

_'What the? I knew she had perfect chakra control but... to walk up a waterfall?!'_

Sasuke knew that her chakra was still low and dropping. If she managed to make it to the top, she would collapse, and if she didn't, then something worse... And so it happened, she began to fall down the waterfall.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura grabbed onto a rock and tried to pull herself up. She was determined not to fall and become a prisoner again, she did not care if she had to wait for hours for him to give up and leave. Her grip on the slippery rock was loosening. She felt herself dropping once again. Sakura was grabbed and she began to struggle when she realised it was Sasuke in the second state.

***

Both were back on the ground. Sasuke was back to normal and the two were dripping wet. Sakura could not look Sasuke in the eye.

She could feel his glare, choking her.

"I'm sorry! Just quit it with the glare alerady! Okay?!"

She felt a sudden relief.

"I just wish that I knew what was going to happen to me."

Sasuke sighed.

_'Why do those green eyes always make me feel so...guilty?'_

**Sasuke: ... I am so OOC...  
Me: SHUT UP! You WILL change!  
Sasuke: And what if I don't?  
Me: Then Sakura will cry  
Sakura: Huh?  
Sasuke: NO! Sakura don't cry! I'll change! (clings to Sakura)  
Naruto: What did you do?  
Me: I drugged him (smirks)  
Naruto: (sighs) R&R or she might drug you too...  
Me: (outraged) I would not but I will give people who do review magic dust!  
Naruto: Magic dust?  
Me: My baka of a brother ate all my cookies.... with my help...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far...  
I know people keep asking me to make the chapters longer, but, I will once I get the chapters I already have typed up uploaded so...  
I beg of you give a chance! =_='**

Chapter 3

A week later, that seemed to last an eternity to Sakura. She didn't have much contact with the others. Suigetsu might look at her, Karin would glare, and Jugo waseither too polite or too shy. Sasuke seemed to try to avoid her; if their eyes ever met, he would break the contact immediately.

Suigetsu insisted that Sakura sleep in Sasuke's tent. Sakura did not like this because it made escaping impossible, however, it was better than sharing with a pervert, someone who hated her or just a guy who was too shy to even speak to her. Team Hebi was tavelling again to search for information on the Akatsuki and, of coarse, Sakura was forced to travel with them. She hoped that if they travelled through a town or village that she could tell the Leaf that she was at least okay and unharmed. However, Sasuke stayed close to her, too close, he was holding her hand and giving the image that they were a couple. Sakura felt a flutter in her stomach; she told herself that it was sickness... told herself.

***

Sakura was the envy of every female employee of the hotel and Karin. She was sharing a sweet with Sasuke. He looked her room. When she was sure that he was gone, Sakura went for the balcony door, locked.

Sakura smirked.

_'Not smart enough Sasuke!'_

She raised her fist to the balcony's glass door and pumped all the chakra she needed into her right fist. She punched only to find a barrier jutsu covering it; it bounced her to the bed.

_'Okay... smart enough' _she groaned.

_'Wait a minute... There's only...'_

"ONE BED!"

"I wonder if Sasuke knows... Grr... if he does then I'll crush him."

***

Sasuke returned to the sweet to see Sakura napping on the bed then he frowned when he saw no other bed. He threw a small box and it hit her leg. She looked over and her eyes widened.

"Sweet dumplings! Oh, Sasuke-kun. Thank you!"

Sakura raced over and hugged him. He noticed that, that was the first time she called him 'kun' since this whole thinh happened. Sasuke missed it. Sakura realised that she was hugging him and pushed herself away and turned hiding her blush.

_'So much for not showing the old me...'_

"I guess this is your way of apologizing."

"For what?"

"Hello! Kidnapping me!"

"To be fair... that was Suigetsu."

"It doesn't matter! I still deserve an apology."

"Well... Rogue ninja don't apologize."

"Oh yeah! And your a typical rogue ninja, left his village and everyone who cared about him for power and blah, blah, blah! Just tell me this Sasuke: was it really worth it?"

"Once Itachi is dead, it'll be worth it!"

She could tell that he was getting angry but she couldn't leave it now.

"You could have gotten power and all that crap while staying in the Leaf! And we could have helped you with your re-"

He cut her off with a kiss and a miute later she broke it, "What the hell!"

He began to kiss her neck and she suddenly wasn't angry anymore.

***

Sakura awoke and blushed when she found herself in Sasuke's arms. She remembered what had happened the night before; she was still tired. Sakura began to drift back to sleep.

***

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I have a present for you..." he was avoiding her gaze.

"What is it?"

Sasuke went behind her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She felt him placing something on her neck and heard a click. She looked to see a silver necklace with the uchiwa fire fan.

"Your clan's symbol? Sasuke-kun... I'm not sure if I can except this..."

"Yes, you can."

Sasuke turned to face her.

"Please?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

***

They had been travelling through the forest for two hours now. The others on Sasuke's team still didn't know what had happened between them the night before. Karin turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke... two squads coming this way..."

_'How does she do that?'_

As if on queue, eight ANBU showed up, each their own branch to stand on.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" one began, "We are not here to fight you... We are here to retrieve Haruno Sakura."

"No..."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, she realised that she was still in love with him but... the Leaf was where she belonged and always would belong. The night before proved to her that she still loved him and now... did he feel the same way? Did he... always?

A fight began and seven of the eight ANBU surrounded Sasuke. The rest of Team Hebi was too stunned, to do much fighting.

***

The one who was holding back was now untying Sakura. Sasuke looked at him, he who was in the second state. The ANBU did not notice the footsteps coming towards him, he was telling Sakura to follow him and that the others would soon follow. He turned and bumped right into Sasuke. He looked down at him with bloodthirsty eyes. He threw the poor ANBU against a tree and began to walk towards him.

"Sasuke... no... No, Sasuke-kun!"

FLASHBACK!

The Chunnin Exams...

A crying, beat-up Sakura was hugging a curse-marked covered Sasuke from behind.

"Please Sasuke-kun... don't do it!" she sobbed.

He looked at her, her and her tears. The marks slowly began to recede.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

Another step forward...

"NO! PLEASE STOP IT!"

She appeared suddenly in front of him and hugged him tightly. He merely looked at her, her and her tears... but this time it had no effect.

_'Now look at what she's done! To get in his way like that... He'll kill her now' _Karin smirked.

Sakura realised that it had not worked and now there was a chance that he might kill her as well. Therefore, she took the final gamble...

She kissed him.

The wings slowly receded and Sasuke returned to his normal form.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered in her ear.

"I know..." she whispered back.

"Go..."

"Sasuke-kun... Arigato..." she kissed him gently on the cheek.

She looked seriously at the ANBU and made the signal to go.

Sakura left.

_'I hope... that we can see each other again..._' they both thought at the same time.

**Sakura: Awww...  
Naruto: (makes gagging sounds)  
Sakura: (punches Naruto)  
Sasuke: (sigh)  
Me: You guys aren't making many comments on this chapter.  
Sakura: Well... We're just waiting for...  
Sasuke, Sakura & Naruto: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Me: (holding ears) It was my birthday yesterday!  
Sasuke: Well, if you weren't so lazy and updated yesterday then we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we? (turns in a huff)  
Sakura, Naruto & Me: (sweatdrop)  
Naruto: Emo...  
Sasuke: BAKA!  
(fighting noises in background)  
Sakura & Me: (sigh) R&R...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright next chapter! Thank you to all reviewers! It's my dad's birthday today! (passes dad birthday cake) Last week it was my b-day now its dad's and in 4 days it'll be my brothers. Sigh! May is a busy month! **

Chapter 4

Three months later...

"You can't be serious!" Ino squealed.

"How long have you known?" Tenten interrogated.

"Well... um... me and Naruto-kun... kind of suspected for about a month and well... didn't want to tell anyone until we... uh... knew for sure."

"Hinata..." they all began, "First off," Ino pointed out, "You're stuttering and secondly..." All three girls took a deep breath, "...CONGRATULATIONS!"

Hinata fell off her stool at the volume.

"Guys... I wish I could celebrate but I have a check-up with Shizune... Celebrate tonight?"

"Coarse!" they all chimed.

***

Sakura giggled, she was so used to doing the check-ups herself instead of her being checked on.

"How's it lookin' there, Shizune?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry... Sakura, I just need to check something with Lady Tsunade."

Shizune exited and Sakura tried to be as optimistic as she could, hoping that whatever this 'something' was it had nothing to do with her.

Tsunade entered with a curious look at her student, "Sakura-chan, from the symptoms that you were describing... you are most likely... pregnant."

"WHAT?" Sakura bellowed, "That's outrageous and impossible and... and...!"

Tsunade handed her a pregnancy test, "Better safe than sorry."

***

After waitng the acquired time Tsunade and Shizune waited outside the locked door and reminded Sakura to check it.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"I think she's pregnant..." Tsunade whispered to Shizune.

The stressed mum-to-be came out of the bathroom and Tsunade hugged her, "It's not that bad... Hinata is going through the same thing you-"

"No... She's not," Sakura interrupted, "At least she has Naruto."

Shizune stepped forward, "Who **is **the father?"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, staring at the ground with clenched fists.

Both of their eyes widened.

"But he's a rogue ninja! An enemy of the village! Sakura, how could you?" Shizune asked.

"He didn't... you know..." Tsunade was afraid to ask.

"No! Of coarse not!" Tsunade sighed with relief however Shizune repeated her question coldly, "How could you?"

"I love him! I always have, I never stopped and I never will! I'm thrilled that I'm having his child... I just... wish... that he was here..."

"You've practically betrayed the village!"

"Shizune LEAVE! And NEVER say anything like that AGAIN!" Tsunade ordered.

Shizune flinched but obeyed.

"Sakura... This has never happened before... As much as I hate to do this, I have to consult those old farts."

"The Elders?"

"Yes."

***

Sakura had just told Kakashi and Naruto. They had the right to know before her other friends.

"Woo hoo! Now our kids can grow up together, mine, yours and Kakashi-sensei's!"

"Hmmm..." Kakashi thought... thoughtfully.

"You're dissappointed in me... Aren't you?"

"What? ...No, no. Just what you said about consulting the Elders..."

"It's not like those old people will have anything to say about it right?"

"I'm worried..." Kakashi muttered.

This sent off warning bells in Sakura's head. She didn't think they'd actually have anything to say about it.

The Fifth Hokage approached them, "Sakura... the Elders want to speak with you."

"I'll come with you."

"Alright Kakashi," Tsunade nodded, approvingly.

"Me too!"

"Naruto, stay!" Tsunade yelled and Naruto yepled and obeyed like a dog.

***

Sakura was standing in front of all the Elders, fidgeting. Kakashi was leaning up against a wall listening.

"Haruno Sakura, this has never happened in the village's history before. All of us agree it would be best to... rid of them for the village."

Tsunade's head jerked up, Kakashi jumped beside Sakura, and Sakura merely shivered at the thought.

"You... How can you ask a mother to do that to her children?" she began, slowly looking up.

"The Uchiha's are too dangerous... That clan should end with Itachi and Sasuke-"

"You're wrong!"

They all looked over at Kakashi.

"Wasn't the Uchihas the protectors of the village? Itachi killed them... He was the black sheep of the family. Sasuke witnessed a massacre... that would even drive even the most stable ninja to break. And he was so young. He was young when he left the village... Thirteen... he had no one to talk to... As his sensei... I should have been there for him."

"It's not your fault Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whispered.

Kakashi gave her a weak smile.

"Don't defend them! They are traitors! Itachi **and** Sasuke! These two monstrosities will turn the same!"

"I'll make sure they don't!"

"Child, do you even know how to care for two infants?!"

Another Elder stood up, "If you don't get rid of them then you are associated with a Rouge Nin and will be forced to leave the village."

Silence...

"Then... I guess my only choice is to leave..."Sakura spoke coldly.

_'No...!' _Kakashi thought.

"That is **enough**!"

Everyone turned to the Fifth.

"I willhave the final word," she took a deep breath, "Twenty years ago... the Forth Hokage sealed within a child the Nine-tailed Fox, the demon that reeked havoc on this village. Many people thought that the baby should be killed... Sarutobi-sensei, however... he kept that child alive and now he is one of the Leaf's strongest ninja... a future Hokage... Uzumaki Narto."

"We are aware that the boy has proven himself how-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED! Those unborn children may have tainted blood; however, think of the other half of the genes... Sakura, our best medic who even surpasses me. These children will grow powerful and I entrust Sakura with the responsibility of making sure that they grow to be protectors for this village. Right?"

"Yes... I promise."

"That's all I needed to hear," she smiled.

"But-"

"That is the end of it! Dismissed!"

**Naruto: Alright Tsunade-no-baa-chan!  
Sasuke: I knew she'd get pregnant... just like you're other fic  
Me: Sshhh! I told you guys that the kids will have a much bigger part to play.  
Sakura: So... What next?  
Me: What til the next chapter!  
Naruto: But... but... I wanna know now!  
Me: Too bad! R&R please!  
Naruto: I hate you!  
Me: Oh go sleep with Hinata!  
Naruto: Fine!  
Me:FINE!  
Sasuke & Sakura: (sweatdrop)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! XD I'm working on three fanfics now so the order is: Sasuke's Final Fantasy (check it out:)), Thy 1000 Words and then Ninja Turned Hunter (a Vampire Knight/Naruto crossover check it out and don't forget to review^^) Sorry for the lateness but you know with exams and all... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto... No sue pwease ^^ Also I don't own Once Upon a December a song from the Disney movie Anastasia. **

Chapter 5

"I hate you!" a pregnant woman spoke with venom lacing her voice.

"Tenten..." the father-to-be whined.

"If you do not get me my pickle right now-"

"Come now, Tenten," Neji said, trying to be calm, "It's three a.m. and all the shops are closed and... you shouldn't stress yourself."

A kunai stuck to the wall about a millimetre beside the genius' neck.

Tenten groaned, "Being pregnant has thrown off my aim."

Neji sweat-dropped and decided on giving up the attempts and decided to find a different way to get the wanted pickle...

***

"Neji-kun!" Lee whispered and struck a 'nice-guy' pose.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Guy is asleep..."

"Which one?"

"Both! Little Guy is so cute and is sleeping..." Lee could not keep his voice lowered, "...to the extreme! With the fire of youth burning in his heart!!"

Neji's eye twitched, "Isn't he like a month old?"

Lee closed his eyes and smirked with the usual ding attached, "Actually he is three weeks, six days and nineteen hours old! I've lost track of the minutes..."

...

...

"Tenten needs a pickle."

...

...

"Oh..."

...

...

"We have none left."

...

...

"I think I have some left over from the youthful shake Guy-sensei made!"

"..."

***

"Okay... who's a clean baby?" Shikamaru began, "Not you anyway Mia... Your mom's going to kill me. Espeicially now that she's pregnant... again."

Shikamaru sighed.

Cough..

***

Ino and Sai were at the barbeque shop with Choji. Ino was eating a lot of food compared to her usual salad but not nearly as much as her teammmate.

"Sai-kun, sweetie, please pass the applesauce," the pregnant blonde said sweetly.

Sai passed it over with the usual polite smile on his pale face when they heard a scream and Shikamaru rushed in with a mud covered Mia.

"Shika! What's wrong?!"

"Stop calling me that woman!"

"Isn't Temari-san going to be mad that her daughter is covered in mud?" Sai blankly pointed out.

"Temari is sooooooo going to kill you..." Choji laughed, "Why **is **Mia covered in mud?"

"Oh... that... I was watching clouds and..."

"You weren't watching her and she crawled into a mud-puddle," Ino finished, disapprovingly.

""Isn't she a cuuuute little mud blob? Anyway, my life isn't a concern right now! It's Mia's!"

"What's wrong?!" Choji said panicking.

"She coughed!!!"

=_='

"That's it? Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Didn't you-" again, Mia coughed softly.

"AAAHHH! SHE DID IT AGAIN!! WHERE'S SAKURA?! TSUNADE?! I WANT THE BEST MEDIC OUT THERE!"

Shikamaru ran out of the place the fastest they've ever seen.

***

Kiba winked at Ayame over the ramen stand as she giggled. Shino had his head buried on the counter looking extremely depressed...

"What's up with him?" Ayame asked Kiba, pointing at the unconcious Aburame.

"First girl to dump 'im."

Now, Shino was awake and staring at Ayame, "I don't need her *hiccup* I've plenty *hiccup* of girls! How's that bun in your oven *hiccup*?"

Shino was knocked unconcious again but this time instead alcohol it was Kiba's fist that caused this.

"How **are** you feeling?"

"Well... I had to convince my father not to poisin your ramen you know when he found out that the father was the naked guy he found last week."

Kiba bursted out laughing, face red, "That was a hard one to talk my way out of!" he howled.

***

Kakashi opened one eye as he heard his new wife calling.

"Kakashi!" Kuranai whined.

"I'm up! I'm up... **What's** up?"

"I can hear Riku."

Kakashi glared at the baby-moniter. The elite stumbled sleepily into the room; he looked down at the tiny bundle of blanket when his one eye opened wide.

"Riku?" he questioned looking around and began whistling as if he were looking for a pup. He was beginning to panic a little now and not just for the safety of his first-born but also... for his own life. The many **many **ways, which Kuranai would kill him once she found out that he had lost the baby. Hatake Kakashi was no coward however the wrath of a mother protecting her young made him shiver. He travelled down the hall.

_'How far can a four-week-old baby go?' _he thought laughingly then he remembered that Riku was **his **baby, _'Shit!'_

He heard a bark and a cute gurgle coming from the room where he kept his dogs.

_'The... bulldog' _Kakashi started to sweat, _'The bulldog ate Riku!'_

He entered the room slowly ready to scoop Riku from a dog's stomach. Little Riku was crawling (well he IS Kakashi's son) around the room barking at the slumbering or trying to sleep dogs. Paakun picked up, in his mouth, the little Hatake and went over to the distressed father.

"Cute kid Kakashi but... can you tell him to get some sleep and play with us tomorrow?"

Kakashi wiped his brow in relief and cradled Riku in his arms as the baby drifted off to sleep.

_'Looks like Riku decided to have a midnight stroll' _Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Was everything okay?" Kuranai yawned.

"Yeah... Let's just lock the doors from now on, 'kay?" Kakashi replied casually, snuggling into his pillow.

***

"Hello, father..." Hinata stuttered, nervous about the news she was about to deliver and Naruto wasn't making it better for himself...

"What's up Papa H?" Naruto yelled.

Hiashi was admittedly, not pleased with his eldest daughter's choice of a boyfriend.

"Well Hinata, you had something to tell me?"

"Hai!"

"Yup! It's great news, wait till ya hear!"

Hinata looked at him sternly, "Right you handle it! You handle it...!" Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins.

"I'm... I'm..."

Naruto was looking on in anticipation and Hiashi was getting a teensy bit impatient.

"Pre-pregna-pregnant..."

The head of the Hyuga immediately glared at Naruto as the blonde rose to his feet, dancing.

"Great! We've finished here now... Right Hinata-chan?! You said after we told Papa H you were pregnant that we could get ramen and then... heh heh heh... we'd-"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Whoops!"

***

_"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember... and a song someone sings... once upon December," _Sakura sang softly, singing to her beautiful twins.

_"Someone holds me... safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing... gracefully... across my memory!"_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Sakura called kissing her son lightly on the forehead.

As soon as she opened the door there was a loud squeal and Sakura knew who it was...

"Mini me!" a slightly older looking Sakura raced past her.

"Oh please Coral just because she's named after you does not mean..." Sakura smiled at her mother.

"But Sakura!" the two older women began bickering.

Sakura's mom had Sakura when she was about twenty and now was a grandmother at just forty. Coral or 'Auntie Coral' was Sakura's mom's twin sister.

"She's adorable! Just like me! And little Itachi..." she cooed.

"Can **I** hold **my **grandchildren now?"

"...No."

"Coral...!" Sakura's mother growled.

Sakura's eyes softened at the scene. Her mother and aunt had agreed to stay for a year to help out with the kids even though they agreed for her but that was just them.

_"Dancing bears... painted wings..." _the kids' grandma started.

_"Things I almost remember..." _Aunt Coral continued.

Then Sakura, _"And a song someone sings..."_

All three, _"Once upon a December..."_

Little Coral and Itachi's eyes drifted shut, _"Someone holds me... safe and warm... Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing... gracefully... across my memory!"_

All three laughed, "You remembered!" Sakura's mother said.

"Of coarse... my lullaby..."

**Naruto: *asleep*  
Sasuke: It put him to sleep?  
Me & Sakura: =-='  
Naruto: *waking up* numnum... RAMEN DON'T TAKE THE RAMEN!!!  
Me, Sasuke & Sakura: ?.?  
Naruto: *points accusingly at Sasuke* Teme! Stay away from my ramen!  
Sasuke: I don't want your stinking ramen!  
Me: Any comments on this chapter?  
Sakura: Wasn't it pretty much a filler?  
Me: Well... yeah I want my readers to see the kids growing up to understand their personailites... so it does serve a purpose and I want reviews ^-^  
Sasuke & Naruto: R&R...  
Me: *evil glare* More enthusiasm!  
Naruto & Sasuke: R&R!! DATTEBAYO!  
Naruto: Did you just say 'believe it'?  
Chibi Sasuke: Please! *goes down on knees* I don't want to get locked in the closet again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter!! I hope to get some more because I'm doubting that people actually like this story... Favouries and alerts are great and all but... well anyone who writes stories knows what I mean. WARNING WARNING!! There's gonna be a few time-skips in this chapter!!**

Chapter 6

"How...? N-no it can't be...." Sakura whispered looking at the stick in her hand.

FLASHBACK!

"Sakura?"

A teary-eyed Sakura looked up to see a tall, dark figure calling her name.

"I *sniff* can-can't take it..."

"What's wrong?"

"How *sniff* can I move on when it's been th-three years *sniff* al-already?"

"Shhhh..." the man touched her cheek lightly and moved her head up to look at him.

"Sasuke... kun...?"

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Damn it! How could we get so caught up in the moment that I didn't get to tell him he has twins **and **AND I get knocked up... AGAIN! Stupid, stupid, sexy Sasuke!"

_'How am I supposed to explain this to Coral and Itachi?'_

She heard little footsteps entering the room, "Damn..."

"What's up? What's with the broken stick in your hand?" Itachi asked innocently.

"Oh... this?" Sakura laughed nervously as she put said object in the bin, "Nothing! How about I make dinner?"

The three-year-old cheered, "Yay!! Alright! Can I have some dumplings?!"

She laughed lightly, "You can't have dumplings for dinner."

***

Sakura and her cute twins walked down the streets of Konoha hand-in-hand when Itachi suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong nii-chan?"

"Kaa-chan... what's that symbol on that tall building?"

Sakura looked up to see the Uchiha crest on the Konoha Police Force building, "You noticed that, huh? Well it's your father's clan's crest: the Uchiha fan... it's yours too!"

Coral tilted her head, "Why is it up there?"

"I suppose it's still up there to remember them..."

They both looked up at her confused, "Huh?"

"Hm? Oh, I'll tell you both when you're a little older. Anyway, the crest is the symbol for the Police Forces' headquarters. Your ancestors organised and founded the Police Force... That's why they put the family crest into the force's symbol. From the beginning the Uchiha clan has been entrusted with the protection and security of the village. The Uchiha crest is a testament of the clan's great pride and civic duty... Now there are only three Uchihas... you two, and your father... All Uchihas joined this force because... the only ones capable of tracking down shinobi crime... are even greater shinobi."

"Wow...!" Coral awed.

"Wait... three? What about little brother or sister on the way?"

Sakura laughed, _'If I can have another one of these guys then... I'm happy...'_

***

"Kaa-chan! We're leaving without you!" a six-year-old Itachi called.

"Wait, wait! I'm here," Sakura said.

"We're going to be late!" Coral stated.

"Alright... here are your lunches. Let's go!" Sakura punched her fist into the air.

"Um... mom... you're forgetting Sasuke."

"Huh? Oh sweetie I'm sorry..."

The Sasuke-mini (now three) toddled over to her, "Kaa-chan! I wanna go too!"

Sakura picked the small boy up, "Come on, Sasu-chan!"

He pouted, "Stop calling me that!"

She giggled, "I will once I stop calling your brother Ita-chan!"

Itachi whined, "Let's get going!"

It was a big year for the academy... two Hyuga's were starting, another potential taijutsu expert adn weapons mistress, an Uzumaki, a child from the dog clan Inuzuka, two of the strategists children, an Akimichi and Yamanaka, the third generation of genius of Hatakes and of coarse... twins of the extint clan, the Uchihas. Every one of these of these young children are linked through their parents, to great ninja. Possibly the greatest generation have now sent their children to the academy to learn to become great ninja themselves.

Iruka sighed as he looked at the little kids taking their seats and called the role... someone was missing though.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei... I got lost on the path of Disney."

Hatake Riku tool his seat with his red eyes looking at Iruka confused, because he was gawking at him...

_'Kakashi's lateness... and terrible excuses... have passed onto his son...'_

"Riku...!"

The boy in question tilted his head cutely to the side and his shoulder-length silver hair brushed off his shoulder.

***

"Lunch time!" Rito Akimichi exclaimed, opening his lunch box.

Cloud Nara folded his arms and decided to take an uninterrupted nap.

Then he opened one eye, "Naruto! Jewles! Shut up!"

A Naruto look-a-like stopped yelling but still held his traditional accusing finger pose at a young girl with a puppy on her head.

Naruto lowered his voice and growled, "Chloe ate my ramen!"

"Chloe did no such thing! How do you know you didn't eat it yourself! Baka!"

"I-"

"Actually... You did eat your ramen this morning..." Haruna said stepping towards them.

"Oh... hehe sorry Chloe."

The small dog barked in responce.

"She says she forgives you..." Julia mumbled.

Coral thwacked Naruto over the head.

"Itachi-teme!"

"Naruto, no cursing!" Iruka yelled.

"What a drag..."

"Otooto-chan, wake up! Lunch is almost over..."

"Onee-chaaaaan..." Cloud replied.

"Rito! That's **my **lunch," Rina whined.

Iruka shook his head, _'So much potential but... this is going to be a loooong six years...'_

***

Coral placed the headband over on her right arm tying it tight to make sure it didn't come loose. She walked into the kitchen to see her brother already there.

"We're going to be split up into our squads today..." Coral stated.

"Don't worry about it... I'm sure you'll be in a good squad and even if we aren't in the same squad... We'll still see and train together... all the time."

Coral nodded.

Sakura yawned and hugged them both, "You both look so cute!"

"Mom!" they whined in union.

Sakura raced to the cupboard and brought out the camera. Both rolled their eyes.

"Nii-chan, Onee-cha, good luck!" little Sasuke called.

"Ototoo-chan we'll take take you to the academy... we're already heading that way..." Coral smiled.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

Two three-year olds immedietly gripped onto the younger girls legs.

"Don't go! Don't go!" They both looked up at her, lips quivering.

"Hey... hey! It's alright, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"But... but we don't want you to... to go..." they settled down with a whisper like her.

"Daisuke," Sakura picked one up, "Ryu," she picked up the other small boy, "They have to go to the academy now okay?"

"See you later demon-twins!" Itachi called.

Sasuke immedietly jumped onto Itachi's back.

"Oi! Foolish little brother, off! Hey! Don't pull my hair!"

"Good luck guys!" Sakura waved them off.

***

At the academy...

"You guys still have a long road ahead of you..." Iruka began his speech and glanced over at all his students, "You are merely novice ninja. You will be put into three-man cells with a jounin, an elite ninja, as your sensei."

Iruka was about to continue when the door opened, Riku came in and smiled sheepishly, "Hey... Iruka-sensei sorry I'm late, these three old ladies ganged up on me and practically **ordered **that I help them with their groceries."

"Riku just sit down!" Iruka yelled.

Riku took his seat and Iruka continued, "Now I'll call out the squads... Team 1: Rock Guy, Hyuga Yukia and Hyuga Yuri."

"WOOHOO! THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL GUIDE OUR SQUAD! TOU-SAN, GRANDPA GUY-SENSEI! I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at Guy's 'enthusiasm'. Iruka called out many teams and reached Team 7, "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Coral, Haruno Itachi-"

"Alright! Our squad's going to **kick butt**!"

"Naruto! Let me finish! And Hatake Riku!"

Everyone had question marks over their heads.

"Because of the odd numbers we had to have a four-man cell, anyway, Team 8: Yamanaka Rina, Nara Cloud and Akimichi Rito."

Rina groaned, Cloud and Rito high-fived each other.

"Team 9: Hyuga Haruna, Nara Mia and Inuzuka Julia."

"Alright! First full kunoichi squad! We rule!" Julia exclaimed.

"Everyone go out for the break."

***

Everyone came back from their lunch and went into their squads. Kiba came in and looked around, Julia waved at her father and her puppy Chloe barked, "Oh hey Jewels, Chloe! Okay I'm looking for squad 1."

Guy leapt up with a nice-guy pose. He encouraged his fellow teammates to get up and they followed Kiba out of the room. Konohamaru then entered and asked for Team 8.

Cloud groaned, "My dad's sensei's nephew? What a drag!"

Tenten came in, "Alright little people, I'm looking for the best squad in the world, all kunoichi, that's right kiddies I'm talking about Team 9!"

The three girls got up and left the room. The new Team 7 waited for their sensei to arrive and didn't have to wait long.

"WE GET SAI?!"

Then Riku pointed out, "It's Sai-sensei now Naruto."

"Whatever..." Itachi rolled his eyes.

**Me: I'm tired. I'm just gonna put this up...  
Naruto: What? No long AN?  
Me: Yep but I will be giving some of the kids descriptions next chapter and the time-skips will stop  
Sakura: Please review... the author needs the motivation or she'll put this on hiatus...  
Me: Don't scare them!! But yeah reviews will be helpful for my (at the moment) low self-confidence Chapters will get longer because...  
Itachi: This is only the beginning MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Please don't shoot me!**

**Yeah I've bitten off more than I can chew here and this past school year was surprisingly busy (I thought I'd sleep through it) I've become a much better writer and I have so many plans for this fanfic...**

**So I'm basically going to do a complete rewrite! There's alot of stuff that's changed plot/character-wise as well so it's for the best TRUST ME!**

**I'm also looking for suggestions on a new title. I hate the current one...**

**This story will be deleted when I upload the new first chapter... which will take a while as I want to finish my other fanfics first so that I can completely focus on this one.**

**If it makes you happier here is one of the things I'm going to change...**

**There wasn't much Sasuke and Sakura fluff as I was going to focus mostly on the kids but now it's going to be a mix of present plot (the main plot) and SasuSaku goodness (a series of flashbacks that will tell the background story) how does that sound?**

**AS WELL! I have a deviantart account (sakurasapprentice) and will possibly-eventually-if I have time... put up pictures of the kids you will all hopefully fall in love with. With deleted characters and such**

**Peace out!**


End file.
